Yours, Always and Forever
by Tvdlover87654
Summary: - ON HIATUS FOR THE TIME BEING - 1601 Klaus stumbled upon a girl one night after a feeding, all tattered up and wounded in the forest. She was being chased down, but by who? For what reasons? Her life seems to take a change as she is left with a promise to uphold with the Original hybrid. Will it be for the better or the worst? Klaus/OC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's and plots that I incorporate into this story._  
_**

**REVISED: 9/03/2013**

_**England 1601**_

Running.

That was all she could think, all that she could do as her mind kept screaming to her _'just a little more!_' Of course that was a lie; she knew that there was little hope from the start but she didn't share give up. No, never. She had promised her self that when given the opportunity she would flee, putting her past and everything behind her just to focus on one goal. To live.

So here she was, her bare feet hitting the cold dirt path as her breathing came out in fast quick pants, her lungs burning, the pumping of blood rushing in her body reaching her ears. Not daring to look back she urged herself to go on even though her muscles were aching with every step she continued to run, every foot she had distanced from that wrenched place.

A sob tore through her throat as the sound of _them _trailing behind her in the distance reached her ears, pushing her body to continue on faster. Their yells in the lone dark night echoed throughout the forest, the rattles of horses chains indicating that they were making a lead onto her.

Pushing her feet to run faster, she glanced behind her for a fraction of a second to see if they had caught up, seeing the faint speckle of light indicating a lantern meaning that they were on her trail. Turning her head back in front of her, her eyes didn't catch the root raised up into the ground, her foot twisting into it resulting in her to crash onto the path. She fell face first onto the ground, skidding to a stop. Raising her head, she went to quickly get up but a cry left her lips as she glanced back at her foot, noticing the red swelling. Tears started to stream down her face now as she clutched her injured foot, glancing at the direction she was running from to see the faint light getting stronger and stronger with every second passing by. Glancing around the dark inhabited forest, her only solution fell onto the ferns and bushes outlining the path. She clenched her eyes shut as she dragged herself backwards, biting into the inside of her mouth as her ankle throbbed even more. The pain would have to be ignored; her entire existence rested on these few moments that would decide if she would be found or not.

She successfully pulled herself off the road and into the dark bushes, ignoring the scrapes the ferns and thorns brought as they scratched against her skin. When she was onto the other side away from the path, she raised one hand up, feeling the familiar pull that she was acquainted with when practicing with nature as the bushes slowly started to shake and rise to create a shield, hiding her from open eye as to not be discovered. She lied down onto the cold slightly damp ground, clenching her eyes shut as she placed a hand over her heart, desperately trying to soothe it down.

_"We must not let her get away!"_

_"Find her!"_

The sound of the men nearing along with the thundering hooves of the horses stampeding against the dirt path made her hold her breath. Even though they couldn't hear her from the outskirts of the path, she wasn't going to take any chances. The stampede of horses became closer, louder and louder until they slowly started to lessen just as they had come, indicating that they had passed and were continuing into the dark path.

She finally let out a sigh of relief after a few minutes, raising a hand shakily up as the bushes started to descend back to their ordinary place, she sitting fully up. They were off her trail, for now that is. She glanced back down at her swelling foot that needed aid. She hadn't been able to practice her powers on anything, only a few basics. Even if she was capable of healing it, she wouldn't have been able to know exactly how_. _She was accused of witchcraft from the start, and never took it in her to practice anything. She had heard tales of witches being burned at the stake, worshippers of the devil hoping to bring down the King. Though she never did in fact make her powers visible, the men had kept her locked up, away from society and the world. The days would pass by (she never knew how long she been kept away) in which they would come to her cell and request- no, demand for the one thing she had been taken away for. They wanted something from her; what it was though she would never know.

Wiping away her tear stuck plus dirt clad face, she ran a hand through her messy blonde locks, fingers tangling in the knots. She could care less about her appearance right now.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed onto the trunk of the tree besides her, using it to help herself stand up. Putting her weight onto her non hurt leg, she hopped up, wincing a bit at the movement it caused her ankle but shook it off nevertheless Just as she was about to take a step, the sound of a twig snapping made her freeze, her breath halting as her emerald eyes widened. She stayed still in her spot; one foot up as the other was planted on the ground, both hands using the tree trunk to stabilize herself. She slowly lowered herself onto the ground, inch by inch until her back hit the cold bark, one knee drawled up as the other lay out in front of her.

Her heartbeat started to rise once more as the sound of leaves crunching under someone's steps became closer and closer, she clenching her eyes that had now glistened with tears shut. A lonesome tear trickled down her cheek, she intaking a deep breath as the steps neared her more until they stopped in front of her. Silently reciting her last prayers underneath her breath, she glanced up at the figure that now stood in front of her, her emerald orbs meeting his cold ocean blue ones. The night was dark but she could still see through. She gulped as she continued to make eye contact with the man.

"Now what do we have here?" His accented voice rung out, making her close her eyes once more as she felt the tears stream down her face.

"Please." She whispered hoarsely out, bowing her head down. Her throat burned a bit, she gulping to ease the dryness. "Please don't take me back there. Do not, please I beg of you. Carry my death out now but, just don't let me go through more torture. Please just no more." She pleaded, her body slowly shaking from the sobs that seemed to take over her.

He crouched down to her level, swiping away the messy blonde locks that had clung to her forehead from the sweat, she cringing away from his touch. He tilted his head at her, seeing her exhausted state as her chest heaved up and down with every breath, eyes wandering down to her short yet tattered gown until they finally stopped at her swelling ankle.

"Now why would you want that?" He asked, she opening her eyes to meet his. She didn't take notice of the blood stained at the top of his white clothing, nor his curled dirty blonde locks that hung loosely from his face. She didn't take notice of his perfectly sculpted jaw nor the masculine lips of his. No she didn't. Her eyes were transfixed onto his, staring deeply into them.

"Because a painless death is better then what they'll carry out once they're done with me," She whispered, a permanent frown etched onto her chapped lips.

"Who are these _other men_?" He questioned.

"They are-" confusion washed over her features as she blinked away her tears. ""Y-you know, right? You're with them... aren't you?"

"Sweetheart I am just as confused as you are." He chuckled but she couldn't find anything humorous about the situation.

"You don't work for them?" Her eyebrows scrunched up.

"Work for who-" He cut himself off as his heightened hearing picked up on the sounds of men shouting, the stampede of horses returning. Her simple hearing caught up on this, fear overriding her features.

"Please," she begged, placing a hand on his shoulder only to gasp as a sudden, strong wave of feeling was transmitted to her. It was cold, dark... sinister. He looked at her with etched eyebrows, she immediately drawing her hand back as if she had been burned. Her instincts screamed at her to run away from this man, but this was no time to listen to them. He could be her solution from this entire mess, saving her from the wrenched men that had kept her under their hold for lord knows how long. The sounds of the horses nearing made her continue on with her words. "I-I'll do anything. Anything, I promise you but please help me escape. I can not go back; not now especially after all that has happened. Just please help, I beg of you. Please help me." She pleaded.

The gears in his head seemed to spin as his eyes glanced back at the path where the men were approaching and then to her emerald orbs. In a flash she was hoisted up, she locking her arms around his neck as she pressed her face into his chest. She didn't question how the wind seemed to whip around her at the incredibly fast speed he was going. Nor did she question that dark feeling that seemed to run through her at the contact of his hands wrapped around her body. All that she cared about now was that she might finally be free, once and for all.

Little did she know that in the hands of this man, she would be anything but free under his hold.

**A/N: ****I recently was looking up the Salem witch trials and stumbled upon the Pendle witches. Before that there was a lot of uprise over those who practiced witchcraft, rules being set by James I, not to mention Elizabeth I of England before that. So I'll be mixing in history along with this story, but I apologize if I get somethings wrong...**

**Thanks for taking the time to read.**


	2. Stay?

**REVISED 9/1/2013**

Her stomach lurched a bit as they came to a stop, she peeking her emerald orbs open slowly as she leaned away from his chest. He set her down on the large bed, she looking around the nicely furnished yet darkly lit room till her eyes stopped on him, gulping a bit.

"Thank you," she whispered sincerely. "Though how did you..."

"It's quite no problem love but we should aid your leg now." He crouched down to her level and slightly moved her twisted ankle to observe it, she hissing in response. "Hmm seems to be twisted, nothing a little blood won't heal-"

"Pardon me, but did you just say blood?" She cut him off.

"Yes blood." He breathed out through his nostrils, standing back up but so he was hovering face level to her.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked nervously,

"Just do not scream," He ordered, pulling the sleeve of his shirt up. Before she could say a word his fangs seemed to lengthen, the whites of his eyes turning a bloodshot red as his ocean blue iris's seemed to flick a light shade of gold. He bit into his wrist and shoved it against her mouth, her eyes seemed to widen as she attempted to push him away but his free hand wrapped around the back of her head, keeping her attached to the wound. This didn't stop her struggling as she tried to claw his hands away, fighting against him. Her small hands then seemed to clamp down on his palm, the sizzling of flesh made him retreat back as his now normal eyes flickered between the burn on his hand and then back to the panting blonde. She coughed, spluttering a bit of blood from her mouth but wiping it away with the back of her hand, looking up to meet his enraged eyes.

"I- I-'m sorry." she whimpered, backing away. "Y-you were going to-"

"I was going to what?" He snarled.

"I- I don't know." she bowed her head down. "Your eyes changed and then your teeth and-" she seemed to freeze as her eyes glanced over to her foot, she slowly moving it, gasping when it didn't pain her anymore. "How?" She looked up to him.

"Maybe if you weren't too busy struggling you would have noticed sooner." he sneered.

"You're not human," she stared up at him in disbelief. He only hummed in response as he rolled the sleeve of his shirt down, standing up fully.

Watching his movements, she licked her lips before uttering, "Thank you," the blonde haired man glanced at her. "For saving me. I- I truly don't know how to repay you. You won't make my presence known to them- those men, I mean... right?"

"Now if I had planned to do so, you wouldn't be in my chambers now would you?"

A slight heat rose on her cheeks as she shook her head.

"You should get cleaned up." Glancing down at her tattered, dirt clad gown, she fisted the material in her hand. "We can talk about the negotiation later."

"I- I don't have any clothes. Nor any personal belongings at all. I understand that it's much of an inconvenience for you-"

"Clothes can be arranged." he cut her off as he walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a hallway. He motioned her out, she trailing behind him as he led her towards another room on the far end of the large hallway. An old woman appeared, her hair up in a bun as an emotionless look was on her face.

"Margaret, may you please help this doll-"

"Annabella." the blonde spoke, he sending her a look. "My name is Annabella."

"Well then," he smirked. "Margaret, may you please help _Annabella_ wash up and dressed for the evening?" The way her name came out on his tongue made a shiver run through her body.

"Of course my Lord." the woman bowed. "Come child," Margaret motioned her inside the room, Annabella glancing behind her shoulder to get one last look at him before the door was closed.

* * *

"Child, if you could just sit still-"

"I can wash myself perfectly fine ma'am." Anna said politely.

"But the Lord said-"

"Do not worry, I am capable of cleansing myself." She argued. "If you must, at least bring me clothing for when I am finished."

"Ofcourse." the older woman nodded before exiting the washroom, the blonde letting out a sigh of relief as she turned to the large, magnificent tub. The washroom seemed to be larger then her house, or what was left of it that is.

Anna shook her head, ridding herself of her thoughts. She was free now and that was all that mattered. Sure she maybe in the same residence as a fang like monster but it wasn't as if she was normal too. She knew there was more to wander the world, untold secrets that were meant to stay hidden. Ofcourse she was curious as to what he was and all the effects that came with being such a creature, but she would have to wait. He knew of her abilities, and she could only pray that he couldn't use them against her as the others did.

She dipped her fingertips at the surface of the tub, feeling the warm water. Removing her hand, the water droplets started to drip into the tub. Closing her eyes, she focused slightly before opening her emerald orbs once again to see the water droplets floating in the air. They floated around the washroom before she directed them back into the tub, the water rippling as it returned back to it's original state.

Letting out a sigh, she slipped her gown off, letting the material pool at her feet before stepping into the tub. The warm water seemed to relax her muscles, she setting her head back on the cool surface and closing her eyes blissfully. She just wanted to sit here all day, all night with out a care. But it was the knock on the door, indicating Margaret who returned with new clothing that made her jump in place. She smiled politely at the old woman, telling her to leave them on the small table. The woman obeyed before exiting the room. Anna quickly washed herself, taken notice of her now clean skin. Her body was free of any bruises, cuts or scratches from before. The Lord's blood had surely healed her all up.

Having washed up completely, she dried herself completely and admired her white skin, though slightly on a pinkish side from her intense scrubbing. She wanted every inch of skin that was touched by their grimy hands burned off, but truly though otherwise.

The door was knocked once more, startling her. Quickly slipping the gown over her head, Margaret could see her struggle.

"Would you like some help dear?" She asked as the blonde fought with the clothing.

"Yes please." Her voice came out muffled, the older woman chuckling as she helped her slip the gown fully on. "Thank you." She blushed, smoothing down the soft material. It slightly irked her how the gown seemed to fit her size.

"My pleasure, the Lord seeks your appearance in the dining room."

"Dining?" Anna asked confused as the woman set her down on a chair, working on her hair.

"Yes, for supper." Margaret nodded.

"But it's late now." The blonde argued.

"It isn't for the Lord, it's for you." The woman stated as if it was obvious, finishing braiding her hair.

"Oh." Anna furrowed her eyebrows. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me dear, it is my job."

"But still," Anna politely smiled. "What is your job here?"

"It is my job to take care of the place and to make guests feel acquainted."

"Does the place receive many guests?"

"No, the Lord doesn't bring many guests around here. Only those who work for him and sometimes others for entertainment and food." the woman explained. "That and his siblings though they are on leave at the moment."

"Wait, did you say food?" Anna asked perplexed. "What do you mean food?"

"Oh that I must not speak of, the Lord does not allow. Now come, we mustn't keep him waiting."

"Alright." Annabella gulped, following after the woman.

* * *

Leading her into the large dining room, Annabella was surprised by the large size of the place. The extravagant paintings and statues seemed to line up every wall and corner. The rooms were fairly lit. Her eyes stopped on the long, dark wood table where Niklaus was seated at, he sitting up slightly at her entrance.

"Finally, I see you've cleaned up quite well." He nodded.

"Yes, I suppose." she glanced down at the gown whose sleeves seemed a bit too long but fit welly nevertheless. "Thank you, my Lord." she curtsied remembering her manners.

"Please, take a seat." he motioned her to settle across of him, which she hesitantly did. With a snap of the fingers, some men piled in all with different dishes in hand, placing them on the table open for her taste. Annabella's eyes seemed to widen as she watched the different arrays of food available, looking up at Niklaus who seemed to have a smirk on his face. "Well? Eat." he gestured towards the food.

"What? No please, I could never eat all this-"

"Eat." He commanded sternly, she staring at him, surprised by how his features seemed to harden. She obeyed nevertheless, pouring herself some soup into the bowl and started to sip on it. Her stomach seemed to call for more as she finished the first bowl and went for another serving. She took a sip from the goblet before pushing the dinnerware away, looking up to meet his gaze. He was leaned back in his chair, one hand under his chin.

"I'm full." she stated.

"I see." he nodded. She felt a bit uncomfortable under his gaze but attempted to push those feelings down.

"You said we would go over our _negotiation_ later."

"And?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it is later." Anna replied, motioning around her.

"I'm aware of that love."

"Alright then, what is it that you want?" She asked, sitting up.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" He questioned.

"Since you have already helped me escape, I shall keep my word in this promise that you expect from me." She nodded. He leaned in at this.

"I assume you believe strongly in someone keeping 'their word'?"

"Yes." she nodded strongly.

"Hmm just like Elijah." He mumbled.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"You're pardoned." she scowled at this. "Now let us talk about this negotiation of ours. There is more than the eye sees when it comes to you, Annabella. It"

Annabella visibly stiffened. Did he want the same thing as those wrenched men wanted? She silently cursed herself for making her powers visible to him.

He stood up from his seat, walking around the table and coming to stand behind her chair.

"I've heard many tales through out the years, some of course wives tales and others made to frighten children before bedtime. Though, only one has kept my interest peeked. Would you like to hear it Annabella?"

The blonde's posture was frigid, eyes wide as his hands rested on either side of the arm chair and leaned in too much for her liking.

Seeing she managed out a nod, he continued. "Years ago, I came across a witch who told me of a prophecy. A drop of grace was cast down on earth, supposedly from the heavens above. A man stumbled upon it, and without even knowing was entwined to it, left to curse through his veins. This grace, brought him powers and abilities one could never imagine, and with it was able to conquer lands, seas and even the sky with a simple flick of the wrist."

"Others, envious of his rise in power, sought out to bring down the man, otherwise known as the elementalist. Seeing that there were many aspiring against him, he vanished off the face of the earth, not to be heard of ever again. Till this day, there are those who still seek him and long for the abilities he possesses. Or possessed. Legend has it he's given them up, in hopes to live what humans call 'a normal life.'"

"What do you think of this legend, dear Annabella?" He questioned as he finished, leaning further in.

"It sounds as though the abilities brought him more harm than good." She replied, turning in her to seat to meet his gaze. Klaus's face slightly fell, pushing himself away from her seat when he saw that her face was of confusion. She truly didn't know.

"Well then, what do I know? It's just a silly wive's tale." Klaus clasped his hands together, moving away. "Now what were we talking about earlier... ah yes, your powers."

She watched his moves as he returned back to his seat across the large dining table from her.

"You're a beginning _witch," _the way he said the word seemed as though he thought otherwise, "... still not aware of your potential."

"I- I never was given the opportunity to learn," Anna cast her head down, explaining softly.

"Well, that just makes our negotiation even easier to concede. You are to stay"

"Stay?" She choked out.

"Stay." He nodded.

"W-wha-what do you mean by _stay_?"

"As in stay, what else do you assume?" He leaned back in his chair, her face flipping from confused to shocked and to many other emotions.

"Well I don't know, my lord. What type of '_stay_' do you mean?" She asked, eyebrows etched together.

"I didn't think there were other different meanings to stay." He mused.

"There's your definition, which is very hard to wrap around my mind." Anna replied. "_Stay_?" She repeated once more, the concept yet to sink.

"Yes, as in you stay. With me. Should I bring a tutor to help you understand?"

"No, I mean it's just... wow." she breathed out, scratching her scalp. "I mean no disrespect you at all my Lord but what could you ever possibly benefit with me here? I-I don't suppose that you are in need of more servants, as the manor seems to have plenty already. Unless, of course, you plan to add more though I truly have no problem with that-" she rambled

"Well I could think of many uses I could put you to use," He mused, her face scrunching up into one of horror as she let his words sink "-but that is not what I have in mind. You see, I'd like you to live to your full potential with your powers. Which is why I would like for you to learn. I shall hire special helpers to help you enhance your abilities."

"You expect me to spend the rest of my existence, living here under your hold?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You make it seem so horrid when you put it like that, but I am offering you a roof over your head along with benefits that only half of Europe could dream of. Seeing as though you have yet to request the approval to see anyone of relativity value, you seem to have no one to turn to. Correct?"

Annabella frowned slightly at his words. They were all true; there was no one and no where she could go to or seek shelter at. Her parents were gone, and she was left lonesome in the world.

"Do you promise not to make my where abouts known to those men?" She finally questioned after a few moments.

"Darling, I hardly know of them nor their where abouts. What makes you think I'd do such thing?"

"Swear?" She urged on, leaning forward in her seat. Klaus eyed her a few seconds, before finally relenting.

"You have my word."

"Thank you," the blonde breathed out. "I truly do appreciate it."

He only hummed in response.

**A/N: Someone asked**** if Klaus will love Annabella, well we're jumping a bit too far aren't we? You will all see as the story progresses on.**

_**I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's and plot.**_


	3. Your Fear is my Gain

The clink of Annabella's spoon hitting the dishware echoed throughout the large dining room as she quietly ate her breakfast, peering up through her eyelashes at the blonde haired man who sat on opposite end from her. He had a steel goblet next to him as his eyes were furrowed upon the paper he was reading, his attention put entirely towards it. She didn't want to converse, and truly it didn't seem as though he had any plans to either.

It was her third day residing at the Manor, and truthfully she didn't find it much exciting. Though the place had much to offer, she had gotten slightly bored with marveling at the art by the end of the second night.

Returning her attention back to Klaus, she watched as he brought the goblet up to his lips, taking a sip before setting it back down on the table. Her eyes narrowed slightly at how his upper lip seemed to stain red, his tongue darting and licking the red substance away as he continued reading. Maybe it was wine, she thought. But then again, who would drink wine at this time of morning?

Taking a deep breath, she placed her silverware down. "What are you?" She asked, not being able to keep the question in any further. Klaus glanced up at her through his lashes, raising an eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking..."

"What do you think of me as?" He challenged, setting the paper down as he placed his elbows onto the table, leaning in.

"You have fangs," she noted, "which makes me believe that you are some sort of. . . wolf man?"

"Not exactly," He chuckled, leaning back into his seat.

"A demon?" She guessed. "But not in literal sense. Your eyes changed the other day, not to mention you have this... aura that I just can't quite describe around you."

"An aura?" He cocked an eyebrow.

She hummed in response as she brought her cup of tea up to her lips, gently taking a sip. "It's dark and not to mention cold. Sadistic slightly? I suppose."

"Really?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"So when you sensed this aura, the first thing your instincts told you to do was to run, correct?"

"It may have crossed my mind." She shrugged.

"So why didn't you?" Klaus questioned. "Run?"

Anna paused, gnawing on the bottom of her lip to think of an answer. "I don't like to make assumptions based on first meetings." She finally settled on.

"So you get to know your killer first, have a cup of tea and then judge them?" He taunted.

"Basically." She shrugged, glancing away from his amused gaze. "Though I am not one to judge."

"And why do you think that?"

"Who am I to judge others?" She turned back to him, eyes burning into his ocean mixed with forest green ones. "It is none of my business what a person plans to do nor does. If it does not affect me in any way or form then it is best to keep my mouth closed."

"So when you felt this 'aura', did you not think that it may affect you? Or more likely _kill_ you?"

"You saved me, did you not?" She stated, Klaus's face dropping. In a flash he was hovering over her, Annabella gasping as his face was a mere centimeters from her, his eyes a cold steel.

"Do not think that just because I saved your life that I am not capable of bringing you misery or even worse pain." He hissed, she trembling underneath him. Neither of them took notice of the slightly cracking sound in the background. "Is that understood?" She mustered up a nod, gulping. "Good." The next moment he was back to sitting in his original seat, picking up the paper he was reading as if nothing had happened. Annabella stared wide eyed at the man, not believing what had just happened. If it weren't for her thundering heartbeat she would have told herself what had just happened was a segment of her imagination. Standing up, the legs of the chair scraped against the marble ground as she went to exit the room.

"And one more thing." Klaus spoke making her stop near the exit. "I'm no demon... I'm a vampire, something you do not want to anger." She turned fully to him, watching as he picked up the goblet, not yet taking a sip as his attention was still on the paper. Shaking her head, she quickly walked out, up to her room.

Klaus only raised his eyebrows in satisfaction as he went to take a sip of the blood infused wine, only to be met with nothing. Glancing down at the cup, his eyebrows furrowed seeing the large frozen chunk that was once his drink. It was completely frozen. Glancing back at the exit where the young blonde had just left, he realized why. Her fear was practically rolling off her, resulting in her magic to take effect without her even noticing.

She would need to learn more about her powers. Soon.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's and plots.**_


	4. Ignite These Flames

Annabella's eyes raked over the endless amount of books that lined the dark wooden shelves. She was standing in the library of the large manor, oblivious to the two set of eyes on her from outside the large windows that overlooked the gardens.

Klaus had his hands held behind his back as he walked down the stone gravel path, his witch Aaron besides him as they studied the petite blonde that was inside.

"And are you sure she is capable of what you expect her to do?" Aaron questioned as they came to a stop.

"More then positive." Klaus nodded.

"What made you suspect so?"

"Well it's quite obvious. Her powers match the one of the prophecy."

"But still..." Aaron argued.

"If you do not believe my words why don't you go see for yourself?" Klaus's gaze hardened, he never liked to be wrong.

"If that is what you wish." The warlock nodded, they both entering the manor and walking into the library. Annabella's eyes were furrowed as she skimmed through a book, eyes scanning over the confusing words. Niklaus cleared his throat, she jumping in her spot as she took notice of the two men.

"I apologize," she muttered softly, returning the book back into the shelf and going to leave the room but Aaron held her back.

"No, please stay." He smiled gently, she glancing at Klaus as if she needed his permission.

"This is an acquaintance of mine, Aaron." The vampire motioned to the younger man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," She smiled politely, a bit forced.

"Likewise," Aaron smiled as he took hold of her hand, placing a gentle kiss on it. Anna seemed to freeze at the contact, a rush of energy surging through her making her eyes flutter. Aaron closed his eyes too, intaking a deep breath that seemed to transmit him the small amount of information he needed before letting go of her hand, opening his hazel eyes. Annabella seemed confused though a bit familiar with this feeling as she stared dumb foundly at the man in front of her.

"He's a warlock." Klaus pointed out, her eyes widening as they flickered between the two.

"Really?" She whispered out.

"You look as if you have never met another witch in your life." Aaron chuckled, Klaus nudging him when he saw the look on Anna's face. "Wait you haven't?"

"Not really," she mumbled.

"Well though, I'm sure your sensed the same feeling with your parents, being that a witch's power is carried down the bloodline." He offered. She only shook her head, his eyebrows creasing slightly.

"Annabella, Aaron shall be helping you in the next set of days." Klaus explained.

"Of course but what for?" she asked.

"Training." The hybrid responded.

"Oh." she silently nodded, casting a look over to the witch who grinned at her making her feel a bit uneasy. "I look forward to your teachings. Pardon me." she murmured, slipping out of the room. Aaron's eyes followed her every step.

"Well..." He mused, turning to Klaus. "Consider yourself lucky, you've surely found yourself a pleasant gift."

"You are well aware of what I expect from her." The vampire's gaze hardened.

"I do understand, but before we start these _lessons _of ours I'm going to need a proper sitting. Since her powers of the natural elements are mostly based off of her emotions, I'll need to see how balanced she is."

"Do whatever you have to do." Klaus shrugged.

"And there's a slight chance she'll need some provoking." Aaron added.

"Like?"

"You'll see." The witch nodded, Klaus eyeing him.

* * *

"Alright Anna, first thing-"

"Annabella." She corrected Aaron, he raising his eyebrows at her suggestively. "It's Annabella."

_"Annabella,"_ he nodded. "First things first. I'd like to see what you can and cannot do." They were currently standing in the gardens of the manor, maze like hedges to the right of them as a large square pond was built into the middle, flowers and bushes surrounding them completely.

"Alright." She nodded, taking a deep breath as she placed her hands over the water, closing her eyes gently. Focusing, water droplets slowly started to rise, she opening her eyes as the droplets started to move, they dancing around the pond until they poured back into the water causing a rippling effect. She turned to the witch, a proud smile on her face,

"That is all?" Aaron raised an eyebrow, her smile faltering.

"Well I also have this ability with plants." She shrugged.

"Show me." He crossed his arms over his chest. The blonde nodded, walking over to the flower bed to the left of the pond, crouching down as her emerald orbs raked over the vibrant colors. She spotted a welted flower, leaning over and slightly cupping it with her hands. Closing her eyes, she passed her energy to the plant, it blossoming once more as the life returned back to it. She opened her eyes, looking up to the unamused witch. "That is all you know? No spells, enchantments... no other stronger abilities?"

"I've already told Lord Niklaus I do not know much. That's why he's agreed for you to teach me." Her gaze hardened, he mentally rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Let us get started." He motioned her over to a green patch of grass, taking a seat. "Sit down." She complied, crossing her legs as the skirt of her dress flared out around her. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Good. Now I want you to close your eyes." She complied, he closing his eyes also. "Take a deep breath. Allow yourself to succumb to the nature around you. Free yourself of the thoughts that plague your mind and just relax." He took in a deep breath, she peeking one eye open, confused. "I said close your eyes." He warned, eyelids still closed. She quickly obeyed. "Now just relax..."

* * *

"Come back here!" Aaron called after the seething blonde who fled into the manor.

"Do not speak to me, do not touch me, do not even look at me!" She raged.

"This is a big misunderstanding!" Aaron attempted to convince Anna as he hurried after her.

"No it isn't- oof." Annabella stumbled a bit as she bumped into a hard chest, looking up into two blue eyes.

"What is the meaning of all this shouting?" Klaus asked, his hard eyes flickering between Anna and Aaron.

"Nothing sir, I apologize." Anna shook her head quickly, going to sidestep him but he stood in front of her, blocking her path.

"What is wrong?" He asked, tone strong

"It seems that Annabella here dislikes my methods of training." Aaron shrugged as he caught up to both of them

"You went through my mind!" Anna hissed, her emerald orbs hardening as she glared daggers at the witch. "You had no right!"

"It was part of the training." Aaron defended himself.

"Do not play me as a fool. I may not have as much experience as you do but that does not mean I am clueless. There should have been no reason for you to plunge into the depths of my mind." She snapped. "We were supposed to be training."

"And that is exactly what we were doing. How do you expect me to work with you if you do not allow me to understand you?"

"There are numerous other ways for you to understand me. Some simple questions would have done the deed." She stated.

"Enough both of you." Klaus snapped, turning to the blonde. "Aaron is a strong, powerful and wise witch. He knows what he is doing."

"That doesn't mean I don't know what he is doing." She retorted, her anger rising with every second. Aaron's look faltered as beads of sweat seemed to roll down his forehead, he noticing the change in the room as it seemed to become warmer now.

"Alright fine, I will not repeat it again. Now may we return to our studies?" the witch asked.

"No." She hissed, turning away from him to head back to her room when a hand clamped down on her arm, holding her back with a strong grip. Suddenly the torches of fire that were lined up against the walls all ignited into high flames, raging as the fires roared and lighted up the room even more. Annabella's eyes snapped down to the hand holding her, following its hold to meet Aaron's face. "Let. Go. Of. Me." She hissed out, emeralds orbs burning with rage.

Klaus swiftly tore the witch's hand from the blonde.

"Back off." He hissed, Annebella's eyes snapping towards him and then to the room around her as the fires slowly started to demelish She finally took notice of what she had just done with the torches, her face falling and with that she quickly turned around and fled up to her room.

"Why did you stop me?" Aaron argued to the vampire once she left.

"And have her burn down the place?" Klaus retorted. "I for one did a favor."

"Well one thing that I've learned for sure is that the girl is anywhere near balanced."

"How so?" The vampire asked

"It's a dark past filled with unanswered questions. She seemed confused, lost and not to mention scared which is exactly what we don't need." Aaron continued on.

"Well then fix it." Klaus simply shrugged, making the witch chuckle.

"It's not as easy as it seems. For one the girl seemed uncomfortable, not to mention frightened with your presence solely in the room."

"I may have proved a point to her yesterday." He noted with a shrug.

"I see. Usually your points are never taken seriously if you don't threaten or flash a few fangs."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Klaus's gaze hardened.

"Nothing. Any whom, since I don't exactly live here, make sure the girl isn't frightened under your presence."

"And how the hell am I supposed to do that? It's not like I can compel her to not be afraid since you witches are immune to compulsion." He snapped.

"Well it's quite easy: just be a gentleman." Aaron responded easily.

"Am I not?"

"A true gentleman, not the demeanor you seem to display in public."

"Fine, fine." Klaus waved him off. "When do you think she'll truly be strong enough?"

"A few months, take or receive."

"Months?" Klaus hissed.

"What, did you think this sort of training could be done over night? Keep in mind Niklaus that she is not your ordinary witch. To truly train her she must study all the elements, not just one. And it isn't as if I've had experience with working with a being as hers. I myself, will need some time to ready our lessons."

"Fine." He grumbled, looking away. "I'll see to it she is well taken care of in her stay here, anything else you need?"

"We'll see with time." Aaron smirked.

"Witches." Klaus muttered. "Such petty little things."

**A/N:**** I posted a visual of the Mikaelson Manor on my polyvore, for those curious as to what it looks like. In real life it's called the Avebury Manor. Took me a while to find the perfect place so hope you liked it :)**

**_I don't own the Vampire Diaries, only my OC's and plot._  
**


End file.
